Various entities may be inter-connected in networked environments. Local entities, remote entities and/or central entities may communicate with each other through connections in the networked environment. Conventionally, source code and/or databases utilized by many of the entities may be located at one or more central entities. The local and remote entities may require access to the source code and/or databases located at the central entities. The local and/or remote entities may communicate with the central entity in order to process data, access the databases and perform transactions.
Because the source code and/or databases exploited by the entirety of the network are located at one or more central entities, the central entities may require relatively large computer systems, relatively oversized system databases and relatively many system resources.
In addition, numerous remote and local entities may store privileged data on the central entity's database. Because the privileged data resides at one central location, exists a possibility for a breach in the data security because one local or remote entity may gain access another local or remote entity's privileged data at the central location.
Therefore, a protected construct at the local or remote entity would be desirable. It would be further desirable for each of a plurality of such constructs to reside on a distinct entity included in a network. It would be further desirable for each of the constructs to have the capability to communicate directly with other constructs.